


Todas las Estrellas

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friendship/Love, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Love Triangles, M'Baku also needs a hug, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unrequited Crush, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más desea, pequeño M'Baku?Sólo una vez en la vida, Lord M'Baku, Señor de las Tierras Altas, Protector del Santuario la Montaña Sagrada y Caudillo Militar Supremo de los Jabari, se hizo a si mismo esa pregunta. Y sólo una vez lo supo realmente.*Stucky / M'Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/M'Baku, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Todas las Estrellas

_¿Qué es lo que tu corazón más desea, pequeño M'Baku?_

A menudo, el hombre escuchaba a su servidumbre preguntarle si requería algo, o a sus soldados solicitar su próxima orden, pero sólo una vez en la vida, Lord M'Baku, Señor de las Tierras Altas, Protector del Santuario la Montaña Sagrada y Caudillo Militar Supremo de los Jabari, se hizo a si mismo esa pregunta. 

Y sólo una vez lo supo realmente.

Una soleada tarde hacía más de veinticinco años, caminando de la mano de su padre, el jefe M'Debele, el pequeño M'Baku se escuchó a sí mismo responder **-Mi corazón desea que mi pueblo viva a salvo siempre, y poder ser un jefe digno de los Jabari.**

 **-Eres muy noble, hijo mío, y algún día serás un líder justo.** \- Había respondido su padre con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía su cabello rizado con una mano. **-Pero recuerda que no existe un hombre perfecto. Ruego para que cuando llegue ese día, lo que tu corazón desea y lo que tu nación necesita te lleven por la misma senda. Le pido a Hanuman que tu juicio nunca se nuble y que los peligros del exterior jamás te corrompan.**

Su padre, y antes que él, su abuelo también supieron lo peligrosa que sería la influencia extranjera en Wakanda. M'Baku no tardó en asimilar cabalmente sus ideas, y cuando el momento llegó, se convirtió en un digno sucesor del jefe M'Debele. Había jurado ante el altar de la montaña proteger a su pueblo y sus tierras de todo aquello que les amenazara y se había conducido según esos principios desde el día se su sucesión. No los olvidó cuando contendió con el príncipe T'Challa por el trono. No los olvidaba al tomar decisiones que afectaban a sus súbditos, y se prometía continuamente que jamás los olvidaría. Por otro lado, sus propias necesidades siempre se veían satisfechas de una forma u otra, así que el joven guerrero, habituado a la vida rigurosa del ejército de la montaña dio por hecho que quería sólo cosas simples, y que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Hasta que conoció a aquel extranjero.

I.

El señor de los Jabari nunca había confiado en los extraños, y hacía bien en proceder así. Fueron extranjeros quienes cientos de años atrás robaron las riquezas de todo un continente y esclavizaron a millones de seres que lucían como él. La única diferencia era que sus ancestros tuvieron la suerte de nacer en las impenetrables montañas del corazón de Wakanda y ello los mantuvo a salvo por siglos.

Y aun así, aquí estaba él, observando con interés al nuevo invitado del recién coronado Rey T'Challa. Sus ojos siguieron la grácil silueta del hombre, que avanzaba con naturalidad envuelto en un shuka rojo de algodón y suaves sandalias de piel. La falta de un brazo no le restaba elegancia a su andar y sus formas eran sin duda lo más digno de admirar que había visto en el palacio real desde su llegada.

 _Lobo Blanco_ , le llamaban. Y M'Baku pensó que el nombre tenía cierta poesía cuando se hablaba de aquel hombre con una piel tan pálida como la nieve de sus amadas montañas, y unos ojos que parecían enormes cristales de luna.

Por lo que se decía, aquel lobo era gentil como un cachorrito, pero siempre se le veía solitario y abatido igual que las tristes criaturas ferales que deambulaban por los picos nevados, y aparentemente su pasado era el secreto mejor guardado de Wakanda.

Ahora mismo, aquel joven misterioso recorría los jardines interiores del palacio, en compañía de la reina Ramonda, charlando afablemente. Parecía interesado en aprender el nombre de cada flor y escuchaba con atención a la soberana, quien parecía haberle cobrado gran afecto en poco tiempo. Una mezcla de recelo y fascinación que jamás había conocido se agitó dentro de M'Baku, y la idea de que fuera ese extraño quien lo despertara en él era justo lo que le parecía más inquietante.

Una figura silenciosa se aproximó hasta el costado del Jabari y habló antes de que él pudiese llevar sus pensamientos más allá.

**-Me alegra saber que te complace la vista de los jardines reales, Lord M'Baku.**

El otro mostró una amplia sonrisa y asintió enfáticamente. **-Sin duda la primavera le sienta bien a tu palacio, Hermano. Es un sitio digno de visitar, aunque sabes que prefiero el clima invernal.**

 **-Lo suponía.** \- El joven rey concedió, de buen humor. **-Nuestra reunión del consejo de seguridad concluirá en siete días y todo estará listo para tu regreso a las tierras altas. Mientras tanto, por favor siéntete como en casa.**

 **-Gracias, hermano. Pero preferiría charlar sobre otros temas además de la seguridad fronteriza para variar. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo está tu nuevo invitado?.** -El comentario dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro del rey.

 **-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Estoy seguro de que lo viste desde que entraste al palacio, y sé que encontrarás constructivo charlar con él.** \- T'Challa señaló discretamente al joven que avanzaba del brazo de la reina en su dirección.

Muy cierto. Esta no era la primera vez que M'Baku miraba al Lobo Blanco, y el Rey lo sabía. ¿Qué más daba? Una sana curiosidad por cualquiera que representara una amenaza potencial era una cualidad muy deseable en un jefe militar, y cualquiera podía ver que aquel hombre de dulces ojos tristes y sin un brazo era _obviamente_ una gran amenaza... 

Por un segundo, M'Baku se reprendió a si mismo por su torpeza, pero si aquello no era simple curiosidad ni aprensión, ¿Qué era?

La reina y su acompañante cruzaron la distancia que los separaba de los guerreros a través de un andador bordeado de agapandos y lirios blancos, y cuando M'Baku tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el Lobo Blanco se encontraba ya frente a él.

 **-Buen día, madre. Buen día _Ingcuka emhlophe_. **\- T'Challa saludó cordialmente.

 **\- Buenos días. T'Challa, Lord M'Baku.** \- La reina respondió con aquella elegancia natural que la distinguía, mientas que Lobo solamente asintió en señal de respeto. **-Será un placer verlos en el almuerzo, pero me temo que primero debo ir por Shuri. Sé que ella no llegará a tiempo si tiene asuntos pendientes en su laboratorio. Por favor, continúen el recorrido sin mí.**

 **-¿Mi señora desea que la acompañe? -** El Lobo Blanco habló por primera vez, y en ese momento, M'Baku admitió para sus adentros que necesitaba saber más sobre aquel hombre de voz tersa y con un exótico acento en xhosa que nunca había escuchado.

 **-¡Oh, no querido! No es necesario. Además, si vienes conmigo es muy probable que Shuri y tú se queden a conversar sobre ciencia como siempre y ninguno llegue a tiempo al comedor.** \- La reina bromeó, y aquella familiaridad le resultó sorprendente a M'Baku. Era como si aquel extranjero fuese de pronto parte de la familia real. Una parte de él se sintió consternada, pero por otro lado le intrigaba saber exactamente qué había hecho aquel extraño para granjearse tanto aprecio.

Cuando la reina se retiró, los tres guerreros se quedaron de píe entre los senderos de flores. T'Challa observó por un momento al Lobo, y éste último dirigió su mirada al otro invitado. Y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, M'Baku se quedó sin habla.

Aquellos ojos tenían el color de los lagos congelados de montaña en los que M'Baku aprendió a patinar cuando era pequeño. Tenían más luz que todas las estrellas que conocía y que lo habían guiado durante las frías noches de entrenamiento... y más aún. Aquellos ojos tenían la calidez de los fuegos sagrados del templo de Hanuman.

Oh, ancestros. Esto no podía estar pasando.

 **-Es un placer conocerlo, Lord M'Baku.** -Declaró cortésmente el Lobo.

 **-¡Corrección! Soy M'Baku, El Gran Gorila, Señor de las tierras Altas, protector del Santuario de la Montaña Sagrada y Caudillo Militar Supremo de los Jabari**. -Exclamó, con una sonrisa tan grande como sus títulos. El otro lo miró, frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente el ceño, claramente tratando de entender las costumbres de su interlocutor. **-Pero tú puedes llamarme sólo M'Baku, jovencito. Es un placer conocer finalmente al famoso _Ingcuka emhlophe._**

 **\- Yo soy... Puedes llamarme Bucky.** \- Contestó el lobo tendiéndole la mano derecha con un aire de timidez que lo hacía lucir aún más hermoso.

_¿"Bucky"?_

Por alguna razón, en medio de tanta belleza esto no tenía sentido. ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo era ese de "Bucky"?

Por lo que M'Baku sabía del idioma natal del otro hombre, "Buck" era una forma coloquial de llamar al dinero o a los ciervos jóvenes, así que ¿qué clase de idiota llamaría "dolarcito" o "cervatillo" a una criatura tan espectacular como esta?

 **-¡Nah!... ¡Lobo Blanco suena mil veces mejor para mí!.** \- M'Baku exclamó con una expresión socarrona. **-Estoy familiarizado con los lobos de las altas montañas donde vive mi pueblo y definitivamente te queda mejor.**

Antes de que la charla pudiera seguir su curso, las perlas Kimojo del Rey y el Señor de los Jabari vibraron al unísono, anunciando que los preparativos de la reunión de aquel día estaban listos.

 **-Es hora de retirarnos, Sargento Barnes, pero no dudes en solicitar al personal cualquier cosa que necesites.** -Apuntó T'Challa.

 **-Se lo agradezco, su majestad. Yo también me debo retirar; hay trabajo que debo completar en la granja y mis cabras no me perdonarían si no las alimento a tiempo.** \- Dijo el joven con una inflexión de afecto en la voz.

 **-Hasta pronto. Lobo Blanco.** -Y en un arranque de galantería más propio de un príncipe de las tierras bajas que de un guerrero Jabari, M'Baku tomó la mano derecha de un perplejo Sargento Barnes y depositó un suave beso de despedida en su dorso antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. 

T'Challa no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante un despliegue tan atípico de aquel gigante. Esperó a que una vez en el ascensor, su invitado hablara.

**-Interesante chico. Un poco flaco y demacrado; parece que no lo está pasando bien, pero no oculta el hecho de que es un guerrero _casi_ tan fuerte como mis campeones Jabari, aunque sea extranjero.**

T'Challa rodó los ojos casi divertido ante el comentario. A juzgar por lo que el rey conocía de primera mano, el Lobo blanco -aún sin el brazo biónico de Hydra- podría limpiar el piso con M'Baku y la guardia Jabari completa. De cualquier manera, siguió escuchando en silencio.

 **-¿Qué? Definitivamente sería entretenido retarlo a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo algún día, ¿No lo crees?** -M'Baku continuó.

 **-Tranquilo, Gran Gorila. El Lobo Blanco no necesita que nadie lo salve, pero tal vez encontrarías más entretenido retar a su compañero.** -El rey advirtió. **-Es un guerrero formidable con dos brazos y una gran afición por moler a golpes a cualquiera que intente dañar a su Bucky... Puedes creerme.**

- _Eso suena aún más intrigante._ -Pensó M'Baku, emocionado. De cualquier manera, no arriesgaría las relaciones diplomáticas de los Jabari por un poco de curiosidad sobre un extraño, así que antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, decidió cambiar el tema con toda la sutileza de la que era capaz.

**-Ya veo... Por cierto, ¿Dijo cabras?**


End file.
